


Smak herbaty

by hiiibari



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Tea, Team Dynamics, Tenten is a good therapist
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: Herbata zawsze dużo mówi o człowieku i Tenten doskonale o tym wie. A już szczególnie wie, jaką herbatę piją jej przyjaciele, gdy przychodzą do niej ze swoimi problemami. Do niej. Do wojownika, który nie ma ma w sobie nic szczególnego, a już na pewno nie matczynego, by musiała niańczyć shinobi Wioski Liścia.
Relationships: Tenten/Team 7





	Smak herbaty

_Małomównego też można skłonić do mówienia._

_Do każdego można dopasować jakiś kluczyk._

~~*~~

Tenten była wojownikiem. Kochała zimny dotyk stali, wypolerowane ostrza, kochała każdy rodzaj broni. Od małych igieł senbon, po wielkie maczety i gigantyczne shurikeny. Była w tym mistrzem i nikt nie mógł się z nią równać. Potrafiła naprawić każdy rodzaj broni, potrafiła naostrzyć stal tak, że przecinała pojedynczy włos. Mimo że Tenten, prócz bycia wojownikiem, była też kobietą, to jakoś ten fakt schodził nieco na dalszy plan. Już dawno się nauczyła, że jej włosy nigdy nie będą się układać tak idealnie jak Ino, ani jej ciemne oczy nigdy nie będą tak przyciągające jak Sakury, a już na pewno żaden ciuch nie będzie na niej leżeć tak jak na Hinacie. Nie wspominając już nawet o gracji księżniczki Temari.

Nie. Tenten stanowczo się do tego nie nadawała. Długie włosy zawsze ciasno spinała, aby nigdy nie przeszkadzały jej w trakcie walki, choć równie dobrze mogłaby je obciąć całkiem krótko. Jednak zostało w niej chyba nieco z kobiecej próżności, gdyż nie była w stanie się na to zdecydować. Włosy musiały zostać i już. Lecz już dawno porzuciła wszystkie strojne kimona na rzecz tych prostych i jak najwygodniejszych. Tenten była po prostu wojownikiem z krwi i kości i nie dla niej były te wszystkie kobiece fanaberie. Nie miała na nie ani czasu, ani predyspozycji do nich. Nie mogła być wiotką i delikatną kobietką, gdyż jej ciało było gibkie, silne i umięśnione tam gdzie powinno, ale _zbyt,_ by być kruchą damą w opresji. Zresztą ona _nigdy_ nie była damą w opresji. W opresji był raczej ten, kto był na tyle głupi, by ją zaatakować. Tenten nie bez potrzeby kochała każdy rodzaj stali. Potrafiła zabić nie tylko mieczem, ale zwykłą szpilką. I to bardzo boleśnie.

Bycie „mało kobiecą” miało jednak swoje plusy, bo to ona ze wszystkich kobiet ninja była traktowana przez męską populację najpoważniej. Jak wojownik. Jak partner. A to ją bardzo cieszyło. Nie zniosłaby, gdyby ktoś lekceważył jej zdolności tylko dlatego, że nie sika na stojąco. Tenten była bardzo usatysfakcjonowana tym, że traktują jej umiejętności poważnie i że doceniają je. Może nie była kobieca i może lepiej dogadywała się z mężczyznami, jednak każdy czuje się lepiej, gdy inni szanują jego umiejętności.

A skoro już mowa o dogadywaniu się… Tenten była wojownikiem, z typowo wojowniczym prostym sposobem myślenia. Nie była jakimś świetnym doradcą i dlatego nigdy, przenigdy by nie pomyślała, że skończy tak, jak skończyła. Albo inaczej - nie myślała, że wszyscy jej przyjaciele wybiorą właśnie JĄ na swojego psychoterapeutę. A tak się właśnie stało. Na początku cholernie ją to denerwowało, zwłaszcza, gdy zabierano jej cenny czas na trening, jednak była osobą, która… która po prostu nie potrafiła odmówić, gdy ktoś pojawiał się na progu jej domu i wyglądał, jakby dźwigał coś strasznie ciężkiego na swoich ramionach.

Tenten wzdrygnęła się i otrząsnęła z zamyślenia. Zerknęła przez ramię, patrząc na swojego gościa, który siedział po turecku i miał minę co najmniej seryjnego zabójcy. Przeniosła z powrotem wzrok na szafkę. Jej ręka zawahała się w powietrzu. Oczywiście, że najlepsza byłaby melisa. Uspokoiłby się, tyle, że on nienawidzi, jak ktoś podsuwa mu uspokajające ziółka i to denerwuje go jeszcze bardziej, po czym zwiewa z przeciągu kilku sekund. Tenten znała swojego gościa nie od dziś i doskonale wiedziała, że podanie mu ziół będzie dla niego jednoznacznym sygnałem „nie-obchodzi-mnie-z-czym-przyszedłeś”.

_Jagodowa_ , zdecydowała. To jego ulubiona. Jak ma coś powiedzieć i przestać miotać zabójczymi spojrzeniami, to tylko przy czymś, co dodatkowo nie spieprzy mu nastroju. Chociaż Tenten zastanawiała się, czy da się jeszcze bardziej…

Postawiła parujący napój na niewielkim stoliczku, upijając łyk własnej. Sobie zrobiła zieloną z cytryną.

Siedzący na podłodze Sasuke posłał jej spojrzenie przyczajonego kota, ciemnego, niebezpiecznego i mocno wkurzonego. Tenten jednak nie bała się tych spojrzeń i z gracją je ignorowała. Podeszła do szafki i wyciągnęła czystą, lnianą szmatę, po czym rozwinęła jeden ze zwoi leżących na komodzie, a stal z grzechotem posypała się na podłogę.

_Powinno starczyć,_ oceniła pokaźny stosik broni.

Wzięła do ręki jeden miecz, którego klinga była pełna ostrych jak brzytwa ząbków, i zważyła go w dłoni. Rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na Uchihę, który w milczeniu pił herbatę, jednak Tenten wyraźnie widział napięcie jego pleców i drgające mięśnie policzków.

Westchnęła w duchu, przysiadając na podłodze. Zatem zaczynamy.

Nie musiała długo czekać, gdy tylko szmata dotknęła ostrza, kubek ze zbyt mocnym stukotem został odstawiony na stolik. Tenten słyszała jak Sasuke burczy pod nosem przekleństwa, jednak dała sobie jeszcze dziesięć sekund, po czym mruknęła:

\- Co mówisz? Nie usłyszałam.

\- Że nasz Hokage to bezmózga pluskwa – wywarczał nienawistnie Uchiha.

Tenten pokiwała głową.

\- Kto tego kretyna zrobił Kage? Powinno się go wylać na zbity ryj, zasrańca!

Tenten słuchała ze spokojem wszystkich inwektyw generowanych przez Sasuke, a musiała przyznać, że co jak co, ale miał do nich talent. Ze wszystkich odwiedzających ją osób, Sasuke miał najbardziej barwny repertuar. No, może czasem Sakura mu dorównywała, gdy była na skraju załamania nerwowego od nadmiaru dyżurów i niekompetencji swoich przyjaciół.

\- Jak go zabijesz, to cię wsadzą – stwierdziła lekko Tenten na jedną z gróźb Uchihy. Uniosła miecz i przyjrzała się lśniącej stali, po czym odłożyła go na bok i sięgnęła po następny.

\- To niech wsadzą! Przynajmniej uwolnię świat od tego patałacha! Ta żabia miernota kompletnie nie myśli! A do tego nikogo nie słucha! Któregoś pięknego dnia wsadzę mu ten jego zasrany kapelusz w dupę. Zamiast poważnie myśleć, jakieś gierki prowadzi! I jeszcze nikogo nie raczy wtajemniczyć. Straciliśmy jeden oddział ninja, mój oddział ninja, do jasnej cholery, mój własny osobisty, do cholery, a ten każe wysłać następny!

Tenten pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową, sięgając po kolejny miecz. Piękne ostrze, zakrzywione jak błyskawica. Dostała je w jednej ze świątyń, w której kiedyś była na misji. Mogłaby częściej dostawać takie podarunki.

\- A do tego one wszędzie za mną łażą! Wszędzie! Nawet człowiekowi nie pozwolą skorzystać z toalety, żeby się nie zastanawiał, czy któraś mu nie wyskoczy z kibla!

_Ach, no i wreszcie._

Tenten czekała, aż Uchiha przejdzie do sedna swojej wściekłości. Z Sasuke był taki problem, że nienawidził, gdy ktoś się wtrącał w jego prywatne sprawy. Im bardziej ktoś naciskał, tym bardziej on się wycofywał i robił się agresywny. Jak z przypartym do muru psem – ty wyciągasz do niego w pokojowym geście dłoń, a on się po prostu na nią rzuca, żeby rozszarpać. Z Sasuke było dokładnie tak samo. Ty pytasz, on milczy, ty naciskasz, on warczy, ty drążysz temat, a on się wkurwia, posyła taką wiązankę, że w pięty człowiekowi idzie i znika. Oto Sasuke Uchiha w pigułce.

Pracując kilka razy z Uchihą, Tenten nienajgorszej poznała jego sposób myślenia i dość szybko potrafiła się dostosować. Wiedziała więc, że Uchiha zacznie mówić, tylko że sam. Bez wypytywania. Wiedziała, że jemu wydaje się, że najwięcej wkurzają go jakieś aktualne sytuacje, a to nie była do końca prawda. Ale tę prawdę Sasuke ignorował tak… tak umiejętnie i zmyślnie, że za każdym razem była pełna podziwu dla jego umiejętności wypierania niewygodnych tematów. Na tym polu był mistrzem. Wiedziała też, że zanim Sasuke przejdzie do jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień, musi wyrzucić z siebie agresję, dlatego zwykle zaczynał od jakiś bardzo twórczych przekleństw, które chyba Tenten powinna zacząć sobie zapisywać, bo sama w życiu nie wpadłaby na tak pełne inwencji twórczej inwektywy. A niektóre były naprawdę warte wykorzystania.

Wiedziała też, że Sasuke potrzebuje mówić, a nie słuchać. Mogło wydawać się to dość dziwne, że ten milczek Uchiha pragnie mówić, ale tak właśnie było, Sasuke potrzebował gdzieś i do kogoś komunikować, bo nie potrafił tego robić na co dzień z innymi ludźmi, którzy nie byli Naruto Uzumakim rozumiejącym go nawet bez słów. Dlatego Tenten słuchała i odzywała się tylko do czasu do czasu, bo Sasuke w końcu i tak sam powie wszystko, co ma do powiedzenia. Wiedziała też, że Sasuke wcale tu nie chce być. Że nieziemsko irytuje go fakt, że przychodzi do niej i mówi. Bo wojownicy, a już zwłaszcza Uchiha, nie potrzebują takich rzeczy, nie potrzebują innych i sami sobie potrafią ze wszystkim radzić.

Tenten jednak nigdy nie wypytywała o nic, nie żądała żadnych wyjaśnień, dzięki czemu Sasuke gładko przełykał swoją obecność u niej.

\- Dlaczego one, do licha, się nie odczepią?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – mruknęła, oceniając pozostały stosik. Nie za wiele już jej tego zostało, musi trochę zwolnić

\- Jesteś, jasna cholera, babą, kto inny ma wiedzieć, jak nie ty? – pieklił się Uchiha.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – Uniosła brew, zerkając na niego.

Sasuke przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby naprawdę poważnie się zastanawiał, a co więcej, wietrzył jakiś podstęp. Zmrużył powieki, patrząc na nią nieruchomo.

\- Chcę – wyrzucił w końcu z siebie.

Tenten położyła spokojnie składany shuriken koło siebie i popatrzyła na niego z lekkim politowaniem.

\- Ożeń się w końcu, Uchiha, to wszystkie dadzą ci spokój – poradziła, unosząc sugestywnie brew.

Tenten zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć drgający policzek Sasuke i jego lodowatą wściekłość na… cholera wie co. A sekundę potem już go nie było. Niech wszyscy patrzą uważnie, oto Sasuke Uchiha postawiony twarzą twarz z oczywistą prawdą!

Tenten zachichotała pod nosem. To w sumie słodkie, stwierdziła w myślach, że ktoś taki jak Uchiha na samą wzmiankę o ślubie, wykonuje taktyczny manewr odwrotu. Wiedziała, że teraz Sasuke przez kilka dni będzie ją ignorował, ale bynajmniej nie tak, jak powietrze, o nie, Uchiha NIGDY nie ignorują tak bezboleśnie. Uchiha ignorują tak, byś każdą komórką ciała poczuł, jak bardzo zawiniłeś w stosunku do nich.

~~*~~

Nie zawsze jednak niespodziewane odwiedziny wymagały od Tenten takich umiejętności „obchodzenia się”, jak w przypadku Sasuke. Czasem były bardzo zabawne i wprowadzały do jej surowego domu bardzo dużo ciepła i jakiejś takiej atmosfery z rangi tych rodzinnych.

Gdy odwiedzał ją Naruto, wszystko zdawało się pokrywać słonecznym blaskiem i każda szarość i biel zmieniała się nagle w przytulną jasność. Uzumaki, gdy przychodził, zawsze robił to przez kuchenne okno, gdyż to ono wychodziło na tył domu, a tam małe pole treningowe zasłaniały drzewa. Idealne miejsce, by Hokage, który uciekł… nie, wziął chwilowe wolne od swoich obowiązków, mógł wejść niezauważony przez nikogo. Naruto zawsze wprowadzał przyjemny chaos swoją osobą. Trajkotał radośnie o wszystkim, wyjadał owoce z jej koszyka na kredensie i rozsiadał się na poduszkach na podłodze, jakby były najlepszym miejscem na świecie, a przynajmniej jak sam utrzymywał, są dużo lepsze od fotela Hokage. Gdy przychodził, zawsze ściągał szatę Kage i rzucał ją zwiniętą w kłębek gdzieś koło siebie. A do tego Naruto zawsze pił mocną, ciemną herbatę z trzema łyżeczkami cukru. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy to nie od ilości spożywanego cukru Uzumaki jest taki nadpobudliwy.

Tenten bardzo lubiła odwiedziny Naruto. Zawsze pytał co u niej, opowiadał o ludziach, misjach, unowocześnieniach, które wprowadzał i wręcz zarażał swoją radością. Naruto miał też jakiś wewnętrzy radar do wykrywania nastrojów innych ludzi. Zawsze wyczuwał jej kiepski nastrój i zasypywał ją lawiną zabawnych anegdot prosto z biura Hokage, które nie mogły nie poprawić jej nastroju.

Z Naruto była jednak taka sprawa, że ciężko było wyczuć, co on sam czuje. O ile Sasuke na kilometry zionął swoim złym nastrojem i nie dało się tego przegapić, o tyle Naruto tak dużo gadał i w takim tempie, że ciężko go było rozgryźć. Tenten wiedziała, że przez to jego nieustanne paplanie, ludzie go słyszą, ale nigdy nie słuchają. Ona sama była zadowolona, że potrafiła z tego gąszczu informacji wyłapać to i owo. Było to ciężkie zadanie, ale lubiła to robić. I co dziwne, Naruto nigdy dużo nie mówił o sobie. To znaczy mówił, o pracy, o tych, z którymi pracuje, o misjach, o nowych pomysłach, ale nigdy tak o sobie, sobie. Nie narzucał się ze swoimi problemami i zmartwieniami, i w ogóle swoją osobą. Jego opowiastki nigdy nie były o nim, tylko o otaczających go ludziach.

\- A do tego drań się wkurza. – Naruto z wyraźnym trudem hamował śmiech, skinieniem dziękując za podaną mu herbatę. – Jakby przestał się tyle wkurzać, to sam by do wszystkiego doszedł, ale drań to cholerny Uchiha, a oni chyba mają zakodowane w tych pustych makówkach najpierw się wściekać, a dopiero potem myśleć – zachichotał.

\- Poświęciłeś jego oddział, ma powód do złości – zauważyła Tenten, upijając swoją słodką herbatę z cytryną i rozglądając się w zastanowieniu. Za co powinna się zabrać? Bez tego Naruto będzie lawirował i lawirował w nieskończoność, aż w końcu nic nie powie.

\- Nie poświęciłem jego oddziału! – oburzył się, a Tenten popatrzyła na niego unosząc brew. – No co? Chyba nie sądzicie wszyscy, że zrobiłbym coś takiego?

Nie. Naruto nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nigdy i nikomu. Myślałby i główkował tak długo, aż wymyśliłby coś, co zniwelowałoby straty do minimum.

\- A Sasuke myśli… - zaczęła z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- W tym właśnie problem, że drań nie myśli – parsknął śmiechem.

\- A ty nie masz zamiaru wyprowadzać go z błędu. – Pokiwała głową. Szafa. Może posprzątać szafę. Już dawno powinna to zrobić.

\- W życiu! – zaśmiał się na całe gardło.

\- Wiesz, że się obrazi, jak się już wszystkiego dowie? – spytała z czeluści szafy. Och, a Sasuke potrafił się obrażać jak nikt inny na świecie!

Cholera, powinna częściej dbać o porządek. Wywaliła całe żelastwo oraz pozwijane i potargane zwoje na podłogę.

\- Wiem. – Naruto zatrząsnął się ze śmiechu. – Uwielbiam na to patrzeć – zachichotał.

\- Nie boisz się, że w końcu cię zamorduje? – Chwyciła jeden ze zwoi i zaczęła go zwijać.

\- A skąd. Uchiha tylko grozi. – Machnął lekceważąco rękę.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza i Tenten, segregująca broń na kolanach, słyszała jak Naruto chucha na swoją herbatę i siorbie ją powoli. Zastanawiała się, czy to już powinna spytać o prawdziwy powód jego wizyty, czy jeszcze odczekać, żeby czasem Uzumaki nie postanowił zwiać przez najbliższe okno. W momencie, gdy postanowiła dać mu jeszcze trochę czasu, Naruto odezwał się sam.

\- Rozmawiałaś może z Hinatą? – wyburczał w swój kubek, który zawsze dziwnym, niezrozumiałym trafem stanowił barierę miedzy nim, pytaniem i osobą pytającą.

Gdy Naruto chciał zapytać o coś ważnego, albo coś ważnego przekazać, a nie mógł zrobić tego radosną paplaniną, w której wszystko niknęło i którą zwykle się zasłaniał, musiał stawiać bariery w inny sposób. Tak jak Sasuke nie tolerował wypytywania i wtrącania się, tak Uzumaki nie był w stanie otwarcie komunikować swoich uczuć, pragnień, celów. Obaj mieli swój własny, indywidualny kod, którym się posługiwali, by komunikować werbalnie i przede wszystkim niewerbalnie. Trzeba było się bardzo pilnować, by ich nie odstraszyć. Sasuke wycofywał się spod gradu pytań, litości, współczucia i uspokajania. Naruto dawał nogę przy zbyt trafnych pytaniach i osądach, przy pytaniach zadanych w nieodpowiednim momencie, przy rozmowie twarzą twarz, odartej z potrzebnych mu barier. Naruto zadawał jedno pytanie i albo ty poinformowałeś go o wszystkim, co wiesz, ty przejmowałeś pałeczkę, pozwalając mu słuchać, a nie pytać, albo nigdy nie drążył tematu. W każdym razie tego osobistego, bo co do innych to wiercił dziurę w brzuchu tak długo, aż dowiedział się wszystkiego.

\- Nie, nie widziałam się z nią. - Tenten przysiadła na piętach, patrząc na rozłożoną broń.

\- Aha.

Tenten westchnęła w duchu i obróciła się w jego stronę. No, panie Uzumaki, kończymy z zabawami.

Dwoje błękitnych oczu zerknęło na nią zza kubka, z którego właśnie brał łyk.

\- Naruto, kiedy ty porozmawiasz z jej ojcem?

Uzumaki zakrztusił się, a Tenten z trudem pohamowała śmiech.

\- Zwariowałaś? – wydyszał, ocierając brodę z herbaty. – W życiu z nim nie porozmawiam! – Poniósł się pospiesznie i rozejrzał się.

\- Naruto, jesteś Hokage, twoja pozycja jest wyższa od jego, czego ty się boisz?

Uzumaki porwał swoją szatę i ubrał ją szybko, nie dbając o to, że jest cała pomięta.

\- A on jest cholernym Hyuugą! I ty się pytasz, czego ja się boje? Dzięki za herbatę, tenteges, muszę już lecieć, wiesz, zmyją mi głowę, hahaha, że tak długo mnie nie było, narazie i dzięki!

Tadam! Oto Hokage zwiał przez okno z powodu wizji rozmowy z przyszłym teściem. Cuudo.

~~*~~

Sakura zawsze wiedziała, kiedy powinna przyjść. Tenten nie miała pojęcia, czy jest to czysty przypadek, czy Sakura po prostu wie, kiedy Tenten wraca z misji albo jest po treningu i potrzebuje pomocy. Niemniej była zawsze wtedy, kiedy Tenten była najbardziej potrzebna.

\- Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś cię przepuścił przez maszynkę do mielenia mięsa – warczała pod nosem, przyglądając się fachowym wzrokiem Tenten, która kuśtykając nastawiała wodę na herbatę.

\- To nic. – Uśmiechnęła się, maskując dokuczliwy ból.

\- Siadaj, ja to zrobię. – Bez ceregieli pchnęła dziewczynę na krzesło i sama zajęła się przyrządzaniem.

Tenten czasami zazdrościła Sakurze tej siły i stanowczości, tego, że wszyscy zawsze jej słuchali. Może i była porywcza, i czasami zbyt gwałtowna, ale nikt tak jak ona nie potrafił rozdzielać i godzić skłóconych. Była naprawdę świetnym mediatorem. I chociaż Tenten doskonale wiedziała, że Sakura czasami przychodzi się wygadać, to kończyło się tym, że to właśnie jej, Tenten, Sakura urządzała małą psychoanalizę i terapię. I co gorsza, była w tym zaskakująco dobra.

Tenten westchnęła naprawdę cicho, czując, jak ból łomocze jej nie tylko w lewej nodze ale i w plecach. Chyba naprawdę przesadziła. Oparła się w miarę wygodnie i przyglądała, jak koleżanka parzy herbatę. Sakura zwykle pijała pyszną, aromatyczną herbatę malinową. Jednak czasami, gdy coś ją trapiło, gdy własne problemy stawały się dla niej uporczywe pijała mocną miętową. Tenten czasami zastanawiała się, czy Sakura jest tego świadoma, gdyż jak sama zauważyła, zmiana napoju była raczej całkowicie bezwiedna.

I tym razem Tenten poczuła mocny zapach mięty i chyba wiedziała, co może trapić jej koleżankę.

\- Proszę. – Postawiła przed nią kubek i stanęła za jej krzesłem. – A teraz zajmę się tobą, bo patrzeć na ciebie nie mogę.

Tenten uśmiechnęła się tylko przepraszająco, pozwalając Sakurze w pełni przejąć ster. Technika uzdrawiająca zaczęła działać od razu i przez mięśnia dziewczyny popłynęła w końcu ulga. Przez dłuższą chwilę Tenten po prostu popijała swoją zwykłą czarną herbatę przysłuchując się mruczanym przez Sakurę technikom. Jednakże, tak jak zawsze to bywało, mruczane techniki szybko przeszły w mruczane przekleństwa. Tenten spodziewała się ich, dlatego milczała, czekając, aż Sakura przejdzie po prostu do sedna.

\- Ależ oni są denerwujący, normalnie jak dzieci – prychnęła, obchodząc Tenten i przysuwając sobie krzesło. Usiadła na nim i bez pytania sięgnęła po bolącą nogę dziewczyny. Tenten skrzywiła się, gdy ból zaatakował ją na powrót, jednak szybko zniknął pod wpływem techniki leczniczej.

\- Uzumaki chyba nigdy się nie nauczy, żeby nie denerwować tego głupka Uchihy, czasami mam ochotę przylać im obojgu – gderała ni to do siebie, ni to do Tenten, która bez słowa potakiwała.

\- Jest Hokage, a zachowuje się jak totalny smarkacz! On chyba chce, żeby Sasuke w końcu go zamordował gołymi rękami. Zresztą ten też nie lepszy, tylko daje się podjeść jak totalny idiota. Każdy przecież, kto zna Naruto wie, że nigdy nie poświęciłby swoich ludzi, ale niee, Uchiha wie lepiej i zionie mrokiem aż się z nim wytrzymać nie da. – Wywróciła oczami. – Co za banda debili. Niby poważni anbu, a gorzej niż przedszkole – prychnęła. – I mógłby zrobić w końcu porządek z tymi wszystkimi piszczącymi kretynkami. Mdli mnie ile razy je widzę w szpitalu, gdy Uchiha tam leży. Koczują pod jego drzwiami, przeszkadzają innym w pracy. Czy one nie mają nic innego do roboty? Zajęłyby się czymś pożytecznym, do licha!

Tenten pokiwała po raz kolejny głową i uznała, że to już najwyższa pora, by zapytać o tę najbardziej istotną sprawę, która dręczy Sakurę.

\- Może powinnaś sama się ich pozbyć? – mruknęła w swój kubek.

\- Z miłą chęcią, ale na terenie szpitala nie można stosować przemocy – prychnęła, odkładając nogę dziewczyny na ziemię.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi – uśmiechnęła się lekko za kubkiem. – Wiesz, że jak ty się nie oświadczysz Sasuke, to on sam tego nie zrobi, choćby miał zjeść własne zęby?

Sakura zakrztusiła się pitą herbatą i oblała rumieńcem. Tenten miała ochotę zachichotać, bo ta Sakura zupełnie nie przypominała tej wojowniczej.

\- Nie wygaduj głupot. – Nerwowo wytarła rozlany napój. – Kobieta, która będzie z Uchihą podpisze na siebie wyrok! Idę, mam mnóstwo pracy w szpitalu, a ty uważaj na siebie, powinnaś przynajmniej dwa dni poleżeć, a potem przyjdź do mnie do szpitala na kontrolę! Pa!

I już jej nie było…

Tenten uśmiechała się sama do siebie, dopijając herbatę. Ta drużyna siódma to naprawdę, jest siebie warta.


End file.
